


Браки заключаются на небесах

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Браки заключаются на небесах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/gifts).



– Cерьги никуда не годятся, передай мне жемчужные. И нужно уже что-то сделать с этой выбивающейся прядью. Она меня раздражает. 

Голос Эслинга был таким же холодным, как и его пальцы. 

Нель устало опустил голову, но его тотчас неласково встряхнули. 

– Стой ровно!

Нель облизал пересохшие губы и попытался дышать ртом. Мертвенный запах лилий из расставленных всюду ваз отравил воздух, пропитал одежду и волосы. Тело ломило, от усталости в глазах мутилось. Весь мир – театр? Нель не хотел даже наблюдать за разыгрывающимся представлением, не то, чтобы участвовать в нем. Он повторял себе, что это не происходит, просто сон… Это и походило на дурной сон – такой, когда не можешь бежать, не можешь сопротивляться, не можешь выдавить ни звука, когда кричишь внутри от ужаса, заставляющего сердце биться через раз. 

Троица мучителей – неистощимый на жестокие выдумки Эслинг, тупой боров Винфорд, настолько лишенный воображения, что это стало самым опасным его качеством, и угрюмый Брай, который и удовольствия-то не получал, издеваясь над Нелем – обсуждала свои дальнейшие планы, словно его и в комнате не было. Опустив глаза, Нель сосредоточился на столике, заставленном шкатулками и притираниями, заваленном предметами одежды. Колени саднили, швы на бриджах терзали чувствительную, обожжённую воском кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, но разве он не просыпался иногда, задыхаясь и царапая горло оттого, что во сне Винфорд захлестывал его горло мягкой удавкой?

Если не видеть собственного отражения в зеркале, почти получалось поверить…

– Подними руки! – Эслинг разрушил спасительную иллюзию тычком в спину. Когда он взялся за концы шелкового кушака, Нелю пришлось вцепиться в спинку кушетки, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Эслинг дергал его и вертел. И, похоже, не считал, что куклы способны испытывать боль – или дышать. Ребра трещали. В глазах потемнело от недостатка воздуха. 

– Вот так. Так… 

В ненавистном голосе слышалось удовлетворение.

Развернув Неля к зеркалу, Эслинг коснулся его подбородка, вынуждая поднять голову. Ледяные пальцы легли на горло, сминая шейный платок, завязанный замысловатым бантом, и заставляя края приколотой точно в центре камеи впиться в кожу.

– Ты ведь не сделаешь ничего глупого, верно? 

Вопрос не требовал ответа. Любовно расправив волны белоснежного шелка, Эслинг положил ладони на талию Неля и развернул его к огромному трюмо у стены. 

– Разве это не самое красивое, что вы видели? – спросил он, заглядывая в зеркало через его плечо.

Брай презрительно хмыкнул из своего угла. Винфорд отшвырнул опустевшую флягу и подошел ближе. Нель сжался, надеясь, что хотя бы сегодня Эслинг не позволит его тронуть. Но тот не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить своего товарища. Тычок под ребра – и Нель согнулся, кривясь от боли. 

– Так мне нравится больше.

– Прекрати, – бросил Брай, расправляя кружевные манжеты. – Он и так бледен, как утопленник. 

– Волнуется, – ухмыльнулся Эслинг. – Никогда не думал, что выйдет за лорда. Верно, куколка?

– Губы искусал от нетерпения, – заметил Винфорд, покачиваясь. – Где это… Я видел тут… – С туалетного столика полетели какие-то склянки, несколько лент упали и свились у их ног, словно змеи. Искомое оказалось баночкой розовой краски, и скользкий палец заелозил по губам. Винфорд похабно облизнулся.

– Так лучше? 

– Брось, – Эслинг оттолкнул его руку. – Он будет похож на шлюху. 

Разве он не был ею? Нель поднял взгляд. Нет, он походил на странный цветок, весь белый и золотой, ядовитый и гибельный. Прекрасный дар врагу. 

Словно издалека он слышал смех Эслинга, ругань Брая, стук оконной рамы. Винфорд долго и мучительно блевал, перегнувшись через подоконник, затем его привели в порядок и наградили новой бутылкой. 

– Что за лицо? – разозлился Эслинг, вернувшись. – Наш рыцарь еще решит, что ты не рад. 

Словно под конвоем Неля провели резными галереями, и Эслинг распахнул двери замковой часовни. 

– Заждались, сэр? 

– Да, – просто ответил Конрад.

Сердце Неля подскочило к горлу, застряло, мешая дышать. Он запнулся о порог, но Брай и Эслинг подхватили его под руки и через миг Нель стоял возле своего жениха. 

От Конрада, даже разряженного в шелк и бархат, пахло кожей, железом и лошадьми. Нель вздохнул полной грудью, изгоняя из ноздрей преследовавший его запах холодного мрамора и лилий. Но глядел в пол, не в силах поднять взгляд. Набирался сил.

Эслинг, предупреждающе сдавив его плечо, проследовал к алтарю. Брай и Винфорд отправились за ним, хотя последний не упустил возможность незаметно ткнуть Неля локтем под ребра. Он пошатнулся – и очутился в теплых объятиях. 

– Ну, ну, – тихо сказал Конрад, поглаживая его по спине. – Посмотри на меня. 

Нель повиновался, как привык. 

Дуга шрама на щеке оттягивала веко рыцаря вниз, отчего его левый глаз всегда выглядел темным и печальным. Казалось, им он должен видеть правду за любой красивой и складной ложью. 

– Возьми мою руку. Ты замерз, как я погляжу. 

– Господин мой, – выдавил Нель, вцепляясь в его локоть. Его била дрожь, ноги подгибались, голова была тяжелой и горячей. 

– Стоит ли мне волноваться? – Конрад улыбался, но его грустный глаз смотрел пристально и строго. – Твой дядя не заставляет тебя? Если ты не хочешь… 

Не хочет? Он не смел и мечтать о том, что кто-то вроде Конрада скажет ему хоть одно доброе слово. Нель до боли закусил губу.

– Вам не стоит брать меня, сэр, – лихорадочно прошептал он. От алтаря их отделяло всего семь или восемь шагов, и они прошли два – Нель не мог дать Эслингу повод вмешаться с очередной ложью. 

– Это не ответ. Сейчас важно только твое желание.

Неудачный выбор слова. Желания Неля не имели ни малейшего значения.

Эслинг обернулся со своего места, прислушиваясь. Нель стиснул пальцы на вышитом рукаве, и Конрад положил широкую горячую ладонь поверх его руки. 

– Все хорошо. Я не позволю случиться ничему плохому, обещаю. 

Конрад ласково приобнял его за талию и повлек за собой.

Глупое сердце нельзя остановить усилием воли. Нель знал это – он ни разу не преуспел. Он не умер, когда Эслинг купил его в приюте и сделал своей подстилкой. Остался жив и когда надоел ему и был отдан Винфорду. Но раньше хотя бы мучили лишь самого Неля, а теперь он стал орудием подлой мести и никак не мог этому помешать. Сэр Конрад, сам того не ведая, встал на пути какой-то из грязных интриг Эслинга и тот желал расквитаться. 

Хозяин Неля всегда знал, что именно может унизить человека больше всего. Для Конрада он избрал привязанность к недостойному человеку. 

Нель очень надеялся, что его разоблачат. Что Конрад увидит шлюху, которой он несомненно являлся, и за первой «случайной» встречей ничего не последует. Но Конрад назначал свидания снова и снова. Ухаживал, как за принцем крови. И Нель попался тоже. Они оба запутались, как мушки в паутине.

На этот раз Эслинг собирался поиметь удовольствие от истины. 

До алтаря осталось несколько шагов. Когда же он собирается прервать церемонию и рассказать правду? 

Поймав взгляд Неля, Эслинг тонко улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку скамьи.

Нель остановился. Не мог заставить себя идти. Неужели планы изменились, и теперь его выдадут замуж на самом деле?

– Тебе нечего бояться, – тихо проговорил Конрад. – Никто не заставит тебя сделать что-либо против воли. Я… предвидел что-то подобное. Видишь алтарь? Тебе даже не придется ничего говорить. Если ты не желаешь этого брака, он не будет заключен. 

Конечно Нель не желал подобного. Этот брак означал гибель достойнейшего человека из всех, кого он встречал. Таким, как Эслинг и Винфорд, нельзя давать власть над Конрадом. Ни над одним человеческим существом вообще, но пусть лучше Нель, чем кто-то еще. У него давно нет чести, достоинства или чего-либо иного, что следует беречь. Он только игрушка в их руках, и когда его наконец доломают, это станет лишь облегчением. 

Нель сжал пальцы свободной руки так, что ногти больно впились в кожу и еще раз взглянул в серые глаза, темный и светлый, вопрошающий и знающий ответ. Он хотел бы сказать, как благодарен за все, но не посмел.

Остановившись над бронзовым кубом алтаря, Конрад на мгновение прижал его пальцы к губам, а затем положил их руки на круг в центре. Ничего не произошло. Ничего не происходило какое-то время; Эслинг за их спинами начал что-то говорить, и Нель улыбнулся. Правда ранит, но Конрад уйдет. Будет свободен. Никто не причинит ему зла. Как и Нелю, потому что его сердце будет с ним, где-то далеко, а с телом немногое можно сделать. 

Нель улыбнулся, успокаиваясь, и в этот самый момент из-под его ладони, затапливая бороздки круга, потек свет. 

– Нет, не надо! Пожалуйста! – вскрикнул Нель, пытаясь закрыть его руками. Но приглушенное красноватое сияние наполнило алтарь изнутри, и ничто не могло его остановить. 

– Нет, – прошептал Нель, отступая. 

Сильные руки обхватили его, бережно удерживая в объятиях. Если бы не это, он сполз бы на пол. 

– Он твой, – воскликнул Эслинг, смеясь. – Твой, пока смерть не разлучит вас!

Жертвы благополучно угодили в расставленную для них ловушку, и он не стал тянуть с раскрытием своих замыслов. Нель, которому Конрад помог опуститься на скамью около алтаря, не вслушивался в слова – ему хватало звука торжествующего голоса. Он наполнял часовню, вытесняя сам воздух. Нель не мог дышать. Перед глазами сгустилась серая мгла. Чьи-то руки дернули его ворот, распустили душащий узел шелкового шарфа, рванули пуговицы. Нель приоткрыл глаза. Какое еще унижение приготовил ему Эслинг? Но рядом с ним был лишь тот, кому выпало несчастье стать его супругом.

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептал Нель. – Я не хотел… 

В серых глазах – обоих – полыхал гнев. Конрад имел на него право, и Нель не сказал ни слова в свою защиту. 

На плечо Конрада опустилась рука, и голос Эслинг, наполненный злорадством, снова взметнулся под купол часовни.

– Хочу посмотреть как вы умоляете. Тогда, возможно, я сжалюсь, и ваш позорный брак останется тайной.

Нель доводилось наблюдать чистый огонь безумия, но никогда прежде он не видел, чтобы глаза человека обрели неживой блеск драгоценного камня. Конрад поднялся, и Эслинг отшатнулся, наткнувшись на его взгляд. 

– Попробуйте, – сказал он. 

В часовне воцарилась такая тишина, что Нель слышал, как стучит в клетке груди его сердце. 

Молчание разорвал резкий звук, вселяющий почти священный ужас.

Брай смеялся.

 

Вцепившись в вышитый камзол, Нель молился, чтобы его не оставили здесь. Конрад – воин, он должен знать, что такое милосердие. Он не станет слишком мучить его. Пусть Нель и пребывал в уверенности, что его накажут за обман, он не страшился. Быть может, супруг просто убьет его, и все наконец закончится. 

Однако когда Конрад склонился над Нелем и с легкостью сдернул его со скамьи, ноги отказались помогать своему владельцу. Нель не помнил, как очутился в карете. Последний проблеск сознания позволил расслышать рычащее слово, в котором он узнал название загородного поместья, пожалованного Конраду вместе с титулом, и, успокоенный, Нель откинулся на подушки, смыкая тяжелые веки. 

 

Забытье принесло хороший сон, первый за долгое время. Нелю снилось тепло, голос, зовущий его по имени, ласковые прикосновения. Ему снился Конрад. Нель не подпускал рыцаря к себе, пока они встречались. Должно быть, тот принимал это за признак хорошего воспитания, скромности и прочих добродетелей, не подозревая, что Нель не хотел замарать его грязью, которую чувствовал на себе. Но во сне он мог позволить себе чуть больше. Поймав горячую ладонь, он прижал ее к своему лицу. Грубая мозолистая кожа царапнула щеку, и Нель приоткрыл глаза, выныривая из забытья. И тотчас опустил веки, не выдержав пристального, пронзительного взгляда.

– Давай сюда лекарство, – тихо скомандовал Конрад кому-то. – И держи теплые одеяла наготове, у него лихорадка. 

Последние крохи ласки, брошенные из жалости. Нель уронил руку, отвернулся от чашки с ароматным травяным настоем. Вокруг тотчас засуетились, захлопотали, его приподняли на подушках, усадили, и к губам снова поднесли чашу – теперь это сделал сам супруг. 

– Не нужно, мой господин, – прошептал Нель, комната заполнялась белесым туманом и кружилась. – Не стоит… 

Его встряхнули за плечи – что ж, с ним никогда не церемонились – и он, будто провалившись в этот круговорот, снова очутился в будуаре в замке Эслинга. Воздух наполнился душным запахом лилий. Эслинг и Винфорд подхватили его под руки, подняли – и положили в длинный ящик, бархатное дно которого было устлано цветами. Нель ощутил, как хрупкие чашечки и сочные листья ломаются под его весом, и дернулся, испугавшись вдруг, что растительный сок оставит пятна на одежде, а значит, свадьба будет отложена. Однако сильные руки не дали ему подняться. 

Рванувшись сильнее, Нель вынырнул обратно, обнаружив, что цепляется за удерживающего его Конрада. 

– Я не стою вашей жалости, – прошептал он, откидываясь на подушки и облизывая пересохшие губы. – Я мог бы предупредить вас… остановить все… но не сделал этого. 

– Почему? – хмуро спросил Конрад.

– Почему? – Нель тихо засмеялся, желая пробудить злость, больше злости, бушующую ярость, которая изгонит из этих глаз холодный блеск и закончит все его нелепое существование. 

Смех заглох на губах, превращаясь в тихий всхлип. Ответ гнездился в голове, сворачивался темным клубком: потому что захотелось ощутить себя человеком. Один раз. Нель знал, что все закончится плохо. Но разум потрясающим образом игнорировал последствия его действий, концентрируясь на одном: Конрад будет с ним. Хоть день… хоть минуту…

– Хоть минуту – что?

Нель провел дрожащей рукой по лбу. Неужели он сказал это вслух? Прячась от пронизывающего взгляда, он опустил веки – и тут же провалился обратно в бред, в руки Эслинга и пьяного Винфорда. Скучающий вид одного и насмешливый – другого не обещали ничего хорошего. Живот скрутило, к горлу подступила тошнота. Покрываясь холодным потом, Нель дернулся в сторону, выставляя вперед руки.

– Не надо… 

Собственный голос снова вернул его в реальность и, распахнув глаза, Нель уставился прямо в искаженное бешенством лицо. 

– Разве ты не принадлежишь мне? – рыкнул Конрад. – Делай, что велят и не смей перечить!

Твердая ладонь просунулась под его шею, и к губам прижался край чашки. 

– Пей!

Нель попытался объяснить, что лечить его не в интересах Конрада, как и весь этот позорный брак в целом, но стоило разомкнуть губы, как в горло полилась горьковатая жидкость. Нель закашлялся, инстинктивно потянулся запить – и проиграл. 

Опустив его обратно на подушки, Конрад выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. 

– Спи. 

Приказ, произнесенный таким голосом, заставил покорно опустить веки. 

Эслинг улыбнулся, склоняясь над ним, поправляя его волосы. 

– Самое красивое, что вы видели, – нежно сказал он, а следом на Неля, как крышка гроба, опустилась темнота. 

 

Очнулся Нель от тихих голосов рядом с кроватью. Жар спал, и теперь его беспокоили только жажда и неприятное ощущение пленки пота на теле. О своей дальнейшей участи он больше не волновался. Конрад был в своем праве, а он заслужил любое наказание, которое тот мог вообразить. Оставалось сохранить хотя бы память о том, как супруг был с ним ласков когда-то. 

Зачем вся эта забота – у его постели дежурили целых двое мужчин – Нель не очень понял. Но стоило ему разлепить потрескавшиеся губы, как его напоили, а потом и обтерли влажной тканью. Он даже не беспокоился о наверняка замеченных следах на своем теле, падать ниже было некуда. 

Перестать мечтать, желать, сладко трепеща, повторять про себя все, что Конрад сказал или сделал, оказалось легко. Нель потянулся бы к любому, кто сказал бы ему доброе слово, а значит, его чувства немногого стоили. Брак с ним не принес ничего, кроме боли и разочарования, самим своим существованием он пятнал честь Конрада, и если тот желал отплатить, то Нелю следовало дать ему хоть это.

Но Конрад, убедившись, что он здоров, уехал. 

Наверное Нель проводил бы дни во сне, если бы его не преследовали кошмары. По ночам он будил своим криком живущего в доме слугу, как оказалось – единственного. Конрад не лгал, когда рассказывал про «скромное жилище». Тихое поместье в глуши ничем не напоминало особняки, в которых Нелю доводилось бывать. Однако он не позволил себе проникнуться уютом и спокойствием и мечтать о том, как он мог бы жить вдали от всех с любимым человеком. Мечты не приносили ничего хорошего. И безделье – тоже. 

Еще валяясь в кровати, Нель высмотрел на потолке паутину, а в саду – опавшие листья и засохшие соцветия. Пусть слуга, Орти был когда-то одним из воинов Конрада, и имел множество полезных навыков и деревянную ногу, вести хозяйство он умел не слишком хорошо. 

Нель никогда прежде не командовал слугами, и не умел даже обратиться за помощью, но все как-то само собой решилось. Неразговорчивый мужчина оказывался в нужном месте в нужный момент и понимал, что требуется, без лишних объяснений. Нель не тешил себя надеждой, что слуга воспринимает его как хозяина дома, наравне с Конрадом, но тот, по крайней мере, не выказывал ни презрения, ни жалости.

Занять себя было отличной идеей. Нель думал только о том, чем отчистить медные котлы, или как спилить сухие ветви, а ночью спал, как убитый. 

 

Конрад вернулся через две недели. Когда ворота распахнулись, Нель как раз заканчивал вскапывать землю под захиревшими абрикосовыми деревьями – вряд ли это бы помогло получить обильный урожай, но сад выглядел немного ухоженнее. При виде оруженосца, Суона, он бросил работу, лихорадочно соображая, идти встречать своего супруга в таком виде или поспешить переодеться и умыть лицо. Пока он решал, Конрад въехал во двор. Промедление отняло последний шанс улизнуть незамеченным, и Нель поплелся ко входу, расправляя закатанные рукава рубахи и отряхивая пыль.

Его помощь не потребовалась – Суон придержал стремя, перехватил брошенные поводья. 

Конрад, спешившись, направился прямиком к супругу. 

– Возьми. Здесь одежда, – проговорил он, протягивая сверток, вытащенный из седельной сумки.

Нель принял его, прижал к груди. 

– Спасибо. 

Чувствуя на себе взгляд Конрада, он не решался поднять глаза, сосредоточившись на разглядывании своих грязных рук с обломанными ногтями. На правой вспухала свежая царапина – Нель совсем отвык от физической работы, уже натер мозоли, исцарапался и искололся, изничтожая заросли бурьяна, но ему нравилось приводить в порядок запущенный сад. Страшило, что Конрад может запретить это, он бы сошел с ума от бездействия.

– На обед у нас кролик с картошкой, – пророкотал Орти из-за его спины. Нель с облегчением вздохнул и сбежал в дом. 

Сверток он распотрошил, не доходя до комнаты – хоть так надеялся узнать, какие виды на него имеет Конрад. Одежда, которую тот привез, оказалась простой и неброской, из хорошей ткани. Так ничего и не решив, Нель взял с подоконника кувшин, налил воды в таз для умывания и принялся отмывать въевшуюся в кожу грязь. Возился он непростительно долго – за работой он весь вымок, под ногтями прочно обосновалась черная каемка, в небрежно заплетенных волосах запутались сухие листья и веточки. Наконец, кое-как приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись, он спустился в небольшую столовую – и обнаружил, что стол уже накрыт на четверых. 

Услышав про «повиноваться и не перечить» Нель записал Конрада в приверженцы старых традиций, и теперь аж дар речи потерял от такого кощунства. Как, слуга запросто сядет за стол вместе с господином? А он, Нель, не должен будет прислуживать своему супругу за едой? Только потом пришла мысль, что Орти наверняка лучше знает, как Конрад привык обедать. Это косвенно подтвердил Суон, протиснувшийся мимо застывшего на пороге Неля. Плюхнувшись за стол, оруженосец потянулся к кувшину вина, и принялся разливать его по простым серебряным кубкам. 

Нель подождал, пока вниз спустится Конрад, и тогда примостился с самого краю. Орти тотчас приволок замотанный в полотенце горшок, водрузил его на глиняное блюдо в центре стола и принялся раскладывать рагу по тарелкам большим черпаком. Это вообще никуда не годилось, но Конрад не обратил ни малейшего внимания на попрание столового этикета. Проголодавшиеся мужчины принялись за еду. Нель тоже начал ковыряться в своей порции, молясь, чтобы они обращали на него поменьше внимания.

– Тебе все подошло?

Увы. Конрад смотрел прямо на него своими разноцветными глазами. 

Нель быстро закивал.

– Да, спасибо. 

– У Огонька задняя левая подкова держится на честном слове, – откликнулся наконец на его безмолвный призыв к высшим силам Суон. 

– Отведи завтра в кузницу, – буркнул Конрад.

– Шатер уже никуда не годится. Заплата на заплате. 

Орти отложил вилку. В комнате воцарилась тишина, и Нель поднял голову. Что-то было не так. Слишком уж напряженными были взгляды и позы его сотрапезников.

Подхватившись, Конрад со звоном швырнул приборы в свою тарелку. Его лицо исказилось, и шрам, к которому Нель уже так привык, что и не замечал, стянул левую щеку, превращая половину лица в оскал.

– Я отбываю в Гесс, – рявкнул Конрад, поворачиваясь к Орти. – А если тебе это не по нраву, я найду себе другого оруженосца, – бросил он хмурому Суону. 

Нель не успел разобраться, что это означает, зато ясно понял, чья это вина – стоило Конраду выйти за дверь, как на нем скрестились разъяренные взгляды. Нель съежился, мечтая провалиться под землю на этом самом месте, и едва не вскрикнул, когда на его плечи опустились тяжелые руки.

– Хватит делать вид, что ты ешь, и идем со мной, – проговорил вернувшийся супруг.

В гостиной Конрад подтолкнул его к кушетке, и Нель, преодолев последние два шага на подкашивающихся ногах, рухнул на нее. Он не ожидал ничего хорошего.

Конрад отошел к камину, потрогал выставленные на выступе безделушки, откопанные Нелем в каком-то сундуке. 

– Гесс – это форт на юго-восточной границе, – сказал он, не поворачиваясь. – Там сейчас неспокойно, и нужны люди, которые знают, что с этим делать. Я оставлю тебе деньги, и пришлю еще по первому требованию. Найми еще кого-нибудь, когда придет зима, вы не справитесь вдвоем. 

– Когда… – Нель прочистил горло и попытался еще раз. – Когда вы уезжаете?

Конрад подошел, мягко ступая по потертому ковру. Его глаза, темный и светлый, были спокойными и немного печальными. 

– Через неделю. Осталось уладить кое-какие дела.

Нель ждал, что он скажет еще что-нибудь, но Конрад лишь невесомо коснулся его волос и вышел. 

 

Сон был неглубок. Нель словно качался на его поверхности, боясь нырнуть и встретиться с живущим там кошмаром. Скрип двери и тяжелые шаги не напугали его, стряхнув сонливость, он повернул голову и уставился на вошедшего. 

Конрад двигался немного неуверенно, и причиной тому являлась вовсе не царящая в комнате темнота. Когда он опустился на край кровати, ноздрей Неля коснулся запах вина. 

На этом Конрад не остановился – посидев немного, он склонился над напрягшимся Нелем, и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. 

По телу растекался отнимающий волю страх, горло сдавило, из тела словно вынули кости. Нель судорожно вздохнул в подушку. Он думал, что утратил способность бояться? Как бы не так. Он все еще верил, мечтал… любил. Несмотря ни на что, Конрад оставался тем, кто вырвал его из отвратительного, непрекращающегося кошмара. И то, что Конрад способен прийти посреди ночи, пьяным и потребовать исполнения супружеского долга, страшило Неля сильнее, чем что-либо в жизни. 

Привалившись сильнее, Конрад приблизил губы к его лицу, и горячий и влажный шепот обжег ушную раковину.

– Я вспомнил, что не попросил у тебя прощения. 

Нель стиснул подушку, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он. 

Конрад зарылся лицом в его волосы, шумно вздыхая. Неловкие пальцы перебирали разметавшиеся по спине пряди. 

– Прости, – сказал он, помолчав. – Прости. Прости. Я… сказал, что ты мне принадлежишь, только чтобы заставить тебя выпить чертово лекарство. 

Сжав его плечи, он запечатлел поцелуй на его макушке, и поднялся. Избавившись от тяжести наваливающегося тела, Нель вскинулся, но так и не нашел, что ответить. 

Промаявшись без сна остаток ночи, он прикрыл глаза лишь перед рассветом – а проснувшись, обнаружил, что Конрад уехал, не потрудившись попрощаться. Или решив, что уже простился – но Нель так сожалел о том, что не увидел супруга, что даже Орти сменил гнев на милость и больше ни разу ни словом, ни взглядом, не попрекнул его. 

 

Первое письмо состояло лишь из нескольких строчек и пришло тогда, когда от дождя, казалось, размокли даже камни, которыми был вымощен двор. Орти, который всегда сам разбирался с редкими посетителями поместья – и нельзя сказать, чтобы Нель протестовал – принес ему влажный конверт от ворот под полой плаща. Нель не сразу решился открыть его, долго сушил около камина, рассматривая угловатый почерк, растекшиеся фиалковые чернила, восковую печать с нечетким оттиском герба, который висел над дверями его нового дома. 

Ни приветствия, ни обращения – Конрад переходил сразу к делу. Нелю наказывал поменьше выезжать из поместья – дороги раскисли, а их старый экипаж и в лучшие свои годы не был верхом надежности. Орти – не жалеть дров. И обоим – как знал, что в этом они ослушались – исполнить его просьбу и нанять еще одного слугу, помоложе и повыносливее. 

Орти, которому письмо было зачитано вслух, только поморщился и проворчал что-то насчет лентяев и проходимцев – пускать кого-то в дом ему явно не хотелось. Но в этом судьба распорядилась по-своему, и заслышав о рабочем месте, к ним заглянул немолодой уже, но крепкий вдовец из ближайшей деревни. Возможно, Нель утвердился в своем мнении только из-за невозмутимого взгляда серых глаз, однако сложилось все как нельзя удачнее. Джесем оказался мастером на все руки, а еще с ним было легко и спокойно.

О новостях следовало написать Конраду, но Нель измучился, изгрыз перо и собственные пальцы, прежде чем остановился на таком же деловитом ответе. Отчет о погоде, новом работнике, починке прохудившейся крыши сарая и большом урожае яблок занял треть страницы. Орти от себя добавил, что «все хорошо», и письмо отправилось в путь.

Вот и весь брак. Могло быть и хуже, верно? А так человек, которого Нель любил больше жизни всего лишь предпочел уехать от него в колонию и рисковать там ежедневно своей головой. 

 

День сменялся ночью, а ночь – днем, за осенью пришла зима, за весной – лето, но все оставалось, в целом, без перемен. Нель получал еще письма, и даже подарки. Конрад был добр с ним – и очень жесток. Нель не мог загасить последний огонек надежды, и жить чем-то иным. 

Как колотилось сердце, когда Конрад написал, что приедет! Пусть в письме и говорилось, что это Его Светлости затребовали Конрада в столицу, пусть супруг ясно дал понять, что он не собирается оставаться – в голове билось только: скорей бы! Скорее! Увидеть его, коснуться, вдохнуть родной запах…

Нель не находил себе места. Он метался по кровати полночи, а днем, стоило ему остаться без дела хоть на пару минут, как в голове принимались роиться мысли. "А что, если…" "Может быть…" Вся вереница их. 

Однажды утром, проснувшись от солнечного луча, бьющего в глаза – тяжелые портьеры и густой мрак спален он невзлюбил давно и крепко – Нель внезапно принял решение. На душе стало немного легче, но жажда деятельности никуда не исчезла, и он велел Орти приготовить ландо. В письме Конрад упомянул, что, возможно, придется принимать гостей, и Нель собрался в лавку за фарфором и скатертями. Сами они жили скромно, деньги тратили только на самое необходимое, но для такого случая следовало сделать исключение.

Нель, хоть и жил совсем недалеко от столицы, почти не покидал пределы поместья. Затворничество его вполне устраивало. Людей он видеть не желал, и не только потому, что боялся встретиться с кем-то из своих обидчиков, или почувствовать на себе жадный интерес охочих до сплетен. От добра добра не ищут; у него были Орти и Джесем, лошади и собаки, сад, лес, луга… 

К счастью, в выбранной ими лавке оказалось почти пусто, и Нель, раскланявшись с владельцем, ушел в лабиринт высоких шкафов, рассматривая выставленные образцы. Поймав себя на том, что думает, какой выбор подошел бы Конраду, он криво усмехнулся. Как он знал, тому было все равно, с чего есть. И все же… Нель провел пальцам по тонкой завитушке на крышечке масленицы и отошел к другой полке, ища что-то более простое и надежное. Вряд ли Конрад увидит это, оценит, поймет... Но Нель не мог прекратить думать о нем так же, как не мог перестать дышать.

 

Когда чего-то долго ожидаешь, оно может застать врасплох. Нель вылетел на двор, как был – босой, растрепанный, в обычной домашней рубахе, хотя собирался же приодеться и выйти встречать супруга как положено. Но желание увидеть Конрада как можно быстрее победило здравый смысл. Теперь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на холодной траве и кусая губы, Нель укорял себя. Это не встреча двоих влюбленных после долгой разлуки. На шею никто никому не бросится, не те обстоятельства. Одна неловкость.

Но хотя бы смотреть он мог. 

Конрад едва ли не дочерна загорел под жарким южным солнцем, отчего шрам светлой нитью выделялся на коже, был острижен, как рекрут, и хмур, как командир отряда новобранцев. Спешиваясь, он поморщился и потер бедро, и сердце Неля сжалось. Новое ранение? 

Конрад как услышал его – прищурившись, взглянул своими разноцветными глазами, затем коротко кивнул. Нель попытался улыбнуться. Вышло довольно жалко, уголки губ дрожали и кривились вниз. Отдав Орти и Джесему какие-то распоряжения – Нель не расслышал за грохотом собственного пульса, – Конрад направился к нему. 

Голос доносился до него словно через перину.

– Все хорошо, мой господин, – ответил Нель, как-то разобрав отдельные слова. – Пойдемте в дом, все уже готово. 

Конрад поднял руку, коснулся его плеча.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Я вижу, ты многое успел сделать. Это место просто преобразилось.

Нель заглянул ему в лицо – не упрек ли это? Но так и не понял, что Конрад имел в виду, тот отстранился и прошел в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь. Нель поспешил за ним, надеясь не вызвать неудовольствие – его план требовал, чтобы Конрад пребывал в хорошем расположении духа. 

 

Вечером, сервируя на подносе вино и фрукты, Нель признал, что ничего не получилось. Он очень старался угодить, но Конрад, похоже, не был им доволен. Хотя это еще мягко сказано – супруг сидел мрачный, как туча, и играл желваками каждый раз, когда Нель к нему обращался. Нель сбежал на кухню под каким-то предлогом; руки у него тряслись. Но от своей идеи он не отказался, и теперь собирался нагрянуть в спальню. Изобьют и вышвырнут вон – так тому и быть, но сдаваться раньше Нель не собирался.

Прислушиваясь к негромким голосам из столовой, он пытался понять, успокоился ли Конрад после его ухода. Но собеседники быстро перешли на повышенные тона. 

– Вот увидишь, тебя еще и наградят! А та история… 

– Все помнят, что я убил троих человек. 

– Это была честная дуэль.

– Если бы Их Светлости так считали, они не посадили бы меня в Таур, и не сослали бы в Гесс. 

Нель, протиравший второй кубок, едва не выронил его на пол. Он не ослышался? Но тогда… Тогда это значило… 

Какую иную троицу он мог убить?

Ноги отказывались его держать, и Нель сполз на пол. Год назад вина и боль заслоняли от него происходящее, но теперь все встало на свои места. Конрад уехал, пропадал где-то две недели… а затем преподнес поездку в Гесс словно это была его собственная идея. Хотел успокоить? Но зачем тогда скрыл, что Эслинг, Брай и Винфор мертвы?

Нель прижал ладонь к горящему лбу. 

– О, не думай, я знал мало людей, которые бы так заслуживали смерти, и жалею вовсе не о том, – что-то грохнуло, и голос Конрада раздался из другого конца комнаты. – Я убил их, но ничего этим не добился. Так или иначе, Эслинг все же вывалял нас в грязи. 

– Да никто уже и не помнит, что произошло, – проворчал Суон. – Не знаешь, что ли? Они уже через неделю забыли, что там произошло, увлекшись своими интригами. Мертвецы выбывают; траур не в моде.

– Эти мертвецы все еще здесь, – проговорил Конрад сквозь зубы. – С ним.

В глазах потемнело. Нель рванул воротник рубашки, сражаясь за глоток воздуха. Конечно, супруг не может забыть, чьи руки его касались. Что с ним делали. Его заколотило. Холод, вокруг только холод и пустота, и он совсем один… Нель уронил голову на скрещенные на руки. Тело скручивало спазмами боли. Он не думал, что сможет подняться, но звуки шагов заставили его сбежать к себе в комнату, чтобы ни с кем не встретиться. 

 

Дом постепенно затих, и Нель лежал, вслушиваясь в эту тишину, разбирая ее на части: скрип старых половиц, шуршание дождя по крыше, вздохи ветра в трубе. Сначала это успокаивало, но затем стало невыносимым. Он больше не чувствовал в себе тепло, которое должно быть у живых людей, и не мог согласиться, что сама боль – доказательство жизни. Ему казалось, что боль не уйдет и после смерти, даже превратись он в камень или в пену морскую, как в сказках.

Напомнив себе о том, что он собирался пытаться, пока не получит прямой отказ от супруга, Нель поднялся – осторожно, словно боялся рассыпаться. Зеркало отразило бледное как мел лицо с искривленным в страдальческой гримасе ртом и испуганными глазами. Словно во сне Нель потянул выбившуюся из прически ленту. Когда-то давно Конраду нравились его волосы…

Поднос стоял на том же месте, где он его оставил. Поставив на него маленький светильник, Нель подхватил свою ношу и отправился наверх, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Ему удалось достигнуть покоев супруга незамеченным. Толкнув дверь бедром, Нель бесшумно скользнул в комнату, и перевел дыхание, готовясь встретиться с Конрадом лицом к лицу. 

 

Отблески пламени из камина озаряли раскинувшегося на кровати полуобнаженного мужчину. 

Конрад спал. 

В руках Неля предательски задребезжала посуда. Балансируя локтями, он на цыпочках подкрался ближе, водрузил поднос на столик и осторожно присел на краешек постели. Замер, прижимая ладони к груди и впитывая каждую черточку. Из-за шрама, а может и от усталости, лицо Конрада казалось печальным. Разбудить его не поднималась рука; вместе с тем неодолимо хотелось тронуть уголок строгих губ, разгладить морщинку между бровей… заползти под тяжелую руку и уложить голову на широкую, мерно вздымающуюся грудь. 

Исходящий от этого тела жар прогнал бы поселившийся в нем холод.

Нель обнял себя, вцепился пальцами в плечи. Коснуться бы, почувствовать хоть раз, как это… 

Взгляд скользнул ниже, к плоскому животу с дорожкой темный волосков, к ногам, небрежно укрытым простыней. Нель отвернулся, но вдруг вспомнилось, как Конрад потирал бедро и чертыхался. Только взглянуть, убедиться, что все в порядке…

Уговорить самого себя удалось легко. Приподняв ткань, Нель наткнулся на светлый шрам, кривой и уродливый, но окруженный аккуратными точками стежков – кто-то уже позаботился об этом. Нель не выдержал – погладил его кончиком пальца, чувствуя, как колет в груди. Это тоже его вина, разве нет?

Стоило склониться ниже, как он ощутил позабытый уже запах Конрада, сплетающийся с ароматом мыла и лаванды, которой перекладывали белье. И, забыв о всякой осторожности, прильнул губами к изуродованной плоти. Если б он только мог выпить эту боль, забрать ее себе…

Прижавшись губами к выпирающей косточке, он отодвинулся, но на глаза попался более старый шрам, наискось прочертивший ребра. Нель обласкал и его, приник на мгновение к расслабленно лежащей на постели ладони, и подтянулся выше. На миг заколебался, вглядываясь в тени под ресницами, но все же решился. 

Конрад открыл глаза, едва он коснулся губами уголка века.

Нель отпрянул, чувствуя, как лицо опаляет жаркой волной стыда. Очевидно, не выдержав бы, сбежал, но супруг перехватил его за локоть, вглядываясь в лицо. Не понимал, наверное, что Нель делает у него в спальне посреди ночи. 

– Прости… – выдавил он. – Я… Я подумал, может ты еще не спишь и…

Конрад проследил за его рукой, кивнул, удовлетворившись путанным объяснением.

– Нальешь мне воды? – хрипло сказал он.

– Я… Вино… – убито прошептал Нель.

– Тогда вина.

Конрад приподнялся, устраиваясь удобнее на подушках. Под его взглядом Нель трясущимися руками налил в кубок домашнее вино, казавшееся совсем черным в полутемной комнате. Пока Конрад пил, он зажал дрожащие ледяные пальцы между колен и попытался выровнять дыхание.

– Я могу что-то попросить? – прошептал он и испуганно взглянул на Конрада – услышал ли?

– Да, конечно, – Конрад склонил голову к плечу, его глаза казались одинаково темными.

Нель глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости. Затем придвинулся ближе, неловко положил руку на твердое плечо, уткнулся лбом в выпуклую мускулистую грудь. 

– Сделай мне ребенка.

Конрад подался назад, Нель пошатнулся, беспомощно уронил руки.

– Я знаю, что тебе противно… – горло перехватило, словно удавкой, объяснить, упросить не осталось и шанса, и он ничуть не удивился, когда Конрада буквально смело с кровати. Рык и грохот посуды – разъяренный супруг одним ударом отправил поднос со столика в противоположную стену – заставили сжаться и втянуть голову в плечи. Действительно, чего еще он мог ожидать, кроме оплеухи и приказа не забывать свое место? 

Очутившись в сильных объятиях, он долго не мог понять, что происходит. Боль разлилась по костям и венам, поднялась, затопила, как холодная темная вода. В ушах шумело, грудь сдавливало, Нель не мог вздохнуть, словно и вправду тонул. 

Супруг затянул его к себе на колени, уложил, как ребенка, головой на плечо, и принялся баюкать, что-то приговаривая. Нель цеплялся лишь за звук голоса, словно за свет маяка во тьме, и боль начала отступать, вытесненная ласковыми словами. Нель вздохнул, сжал пальцы на обнимавшей его горячей руке. 

– Посмотри на меня, – прошептал Конрад, опуская руку на его затылок. 

Нель отодвинулся, заглянул в разноцветные глаза, все еще не до конца веря в реальность происходящего. Но супруг поймал лежащую на его груди руку и нежно поцеловал кончики пальцев, обдавая их горячим дыханием. Взглянув на его губы, Нель потянулся вперед, и Конрад обняв ладонями его лицо, прильнул к его полуоткрытым губам. 

Поцелуи, прикосновения были такими сладкими, что Нель казался себе маленькой мушкой в плошке с медом. Он должен был бояться, но не мог. Конрад мягко уложил его на спину, прижался горячим телом, запустил руку под рубашку, поглаживая по животу, и он хотел только чтобы это не прекращалось. Сам помог стащить с себя рубашку и брюки, вытянулся, подставился под руки, оглаживавшие его грудь, бедра, ноги… Впитывал каждый поцелуй, и каждый горячий выдох, опаляющий кожу. Попытался оттолкнуть Конрада только раз, слишком уж возбудившись от ласк, но тот не собирался его брать и, успокоив, довел задуманное до конца. 

– А теперь скажи, – прошептал он, крепко целуя Неля, еще содрогающегося от острого, невыносимого удовольствия. 

Веки были тяжелыми-тяжелыми, а в голове звенело. Нель непонимающе взглянул из-под ресниц, облизнул сухие губы.

– Ч-что…

– То, что боялся.

Нель не мог вспомнить. Затем горячее бедро, прижимающееся к его ноге, натолкнуло его на мысль.

– Прости, – прошелестел он. – Если бы я не влюбился в тебя… ничего бы не случилось…

– Это было бы ужасно. 

Нель с усилием поднял веки и обнаружил, что Конрад улыбается. Но оба глаза, темный и светлый, смотрели на него с совершенно одинаковым выражением. 

– Не уезжай…

Супруг погладил его по щеке, намотал на палец золотистую прядь волос.

– Я планировал вернуться в Гесс. Взять тебя с собой? Нет там никаких бунтовщиков, а есть только обычная глупость и узколобость. И ранили меня вовсе не они – это старые счеты, и они уже сведены. Поверь, я бы не стал просить тебя поехать, если бы там было небезопасно. 

Нель бы отправился куда угодно, только бы с ним. И он конечно понимал, хоть и не мог сейчас облечь в слова, что Конрад не сможет жить в праздности и покое. 

– Не оставляй меня никогда, – попросил он. 

Конрад перебросил через него тяжелую руку и притянул к себе еще крепче.

– Ни за что.

Нель вдруг вспомнил еще что-то, однако сказать не успел – его глаза закрылись, и он провалился в дрему, успев только прижать большую горячую ладонь к своей груди. 

Но ему приснилось, как Конрад прижал губы к его уху и прошептал: «Я тоже».


End file.
